


The Wrong Jacket

by NB_Cecil



Series: October OTP Ficlets [5]
Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 13:05:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16198121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NB_Cecil/pseuds/NB_Cecil
Summary: Picard dresses in a hurry.





	The Wrong Jacket

“Yellow is an _interesting_ colour choice, Sir.” Commander Riker smirks, gesturing to the Captain.

 

Picard looks down at his clothing.

 

“Er, it appears I’ve put on the wrong jacket, Number One.”

 

Riker, Worf and Troi, already at their posts, share a _look_.

 

“Nonetheless, there’s work to do.” Picard settles into his chair.

 

_Some 15 minutes earlier..._

 

“Jean-Luc, your shift commences in 12 minutes.” Data shakes the Captain.

 

“ _What?!_ ” Picard throws back the covers and springs out of the Android’s bed. “Why didn’t you wake me earlier?”

 

“Six day’s ago when we went to Red Alert at 03:37 hours, you dressed in 3.08 minutes and the journey from my quarters to the bridge takes you on average 4.6 minutes. I have, in fact, woken you with 4.32 minutes to spare.” Data is busying himself with the replicator. “Tea—”

 

“There’s no time!” Picard, picking his trousers out of the heap of clothing strewn over the floor, cuts him off.

 

Data shrugs and goes about feeding Spot. He looks up at the sound of the door opening.

 

“Have a good day, Capt— Ah,” He interrupts himself, “Jean-Luc, You are wearing my—“ The door swooshes shut. “Never mind.” Data shrugs.

**Author's Note:**

> October OTP Challenge Day 5: Wearing Each Other’s Clothes (swapped with Day 6: “kissing”).


End file.
